Wanting 99
by LadyConfidential
Summary: The Ducks are starting their Junior year at Eden Hall and amongst the drama, Linda eyes a certain duck and just maybe he's keeping an eye on her too.Adam/Linda, some Julie/Scooter, Connie/Guy.
1. Something More Interesting

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that you don't recognize, the rest is not mine.**

Note: Rating subject to change

I haven't seen many Adam/Linda fanfics so I decided to make one and see how it goes. This is my first time publishing anything so please don't be too harsh on me, but be honest too.

**Wanting 99**

Linda's P.O.V

They both leaned back in their seats, laughing quietly about something or other that the Dean had obviously just said. I would have known what it was about had I been listening like I usually do, but somehow, I had found something more interesting to focus my attentions on – something _much_ better.

Charlie glided his fingers through his chocolate brown locks, and at one time, I admit, this would have been one of those moments which would have made my heart flutter. But that is gone. It's the quiet blonde who sits by him that really catches my attention.

Adam Banks. I always thought that he was good looking, but I never took it further than that. I was with Charlie. Or at least, I was until halfway through our sophomore year.

I remember the whispers, the absurd rumours. That he was trying to woo Connie, that I was a lesbian, that we fought every day, that he left me broken-hearted, or that I left him feeling similar. But it was none of that.

It was simply that we didn't really have much in common; besides the fact that we both liked R.E.M and pizza, and I mean, most people do. It was fun at the start, the way that I learnt how to understand hockey and how it was played, how we all used to hang out at the Diner when we had nothing better to do than watch Goldberg try and charm the waitresses with no luck at all.

After a while it was pretty clear that although it was fun, it wasn't love. After the JV/Varsity Showdown our kisses were few and far between, and to tell the truth, I was really glad to be spared having my face sucked off. Not that Charlie was really bad, he was just really unsure. He'd kiss me gently and then we'd accidentally clash our teeth together and in embarrassment he'd deepen the kiss. I suppose I didn't help matters; I could have tried harder at responding.

The break up was pretty simple really. I'd convinced Charlie to go and do some study for Bio in the library with me and halfway through answering the 4th focus question he said "We're not really meant for each other are we?"

I shook my head with a little smile and said "It was fun though." We went back to our work and there and then our relationship ended. We remained friends after that, and really, I could not have asked for anything better. Charlie's a great guy.

But Adam…he was in a category of his own.


	2. Would You Like To Sign The Petition?

"Hey, Linda, you going to class or you just wanna sit there?" Sophie asked.

I looked around and noticed that all around the hall people were getting up out of their seats and exiting the Assembly Hall. Obviously the Start of Year Assembly had just finished, and I had been so busy thinking about the past that I hadn't even realised.

"Yeah, sorry Sophie" I said, as I got up, trying to see where Adam had gone.

"Who you looking for?" she asked.

"Oh, just seeing who's new this year. Maybe we can convince some of those freshmen to sign the petition. Maybe when everyone else sees all the signatures they'll just sign right on."

"Yeah, good idea, besides who doesn't want there to be a vegetarian dish when most of the stuff here is covered in gravy".

Neither Sophie nor I were vegetarian, but we thought that it was time to take action anyway seeing as though there were quite a lot of vegetarians now attending Eden Hall, and even more that were just plain sick of eating all the variations of the school menu with a huge glob of compulsory gravy splattered right on top.

"Yeah, maybe we could get…" Sophie continued to talk as we entered the hallway, and I spotted him some distance ahead with a group of the Ducks who were all listening to one of Averman's really lame jokes.

I could see them groan and punch him on the shoulder before splitting up to go to class. Which reminded me…

"…and then I suppose we could ask the -"

"Hey Sophie, is Math in the same class as last year, or are we up in Mr Joseph's old room?"

"Oh, um, Mr Joseph's, doesn't your timetable tell you?"

"No…well yeah but it's smudged. There must have been a mark on the printer or something. I better get a new one later on. Anyway, better hurry up."

*

After Math there was a particularly uneventful English lesson in which our teacher took to pacing the classroom telling us about our assessment schedule and then digressing onto how much he enjoyed his holidays in South Africa. When lunchtime came he abruptly told us to "get out of my classroom" and so we left feeling quite confused. I decided that Mr Byron was just a tad bit odd.

When we managed to reach our normal table, the majority of the Ducks were already sitting down. Instantly my eyes wandered over to Adam who was in deep discussion with Charlie and Guy. Russ and Goldberg were snorting milk out of their noses while a pale looking Connie pleaded with them to stop. Luis was busy writing something in his notebook.

"Didn't know that you were the type to study during lunch" teased Sophie. Luis looked flustered.

"Nah, it's not that. It's a letter."

"So who's it for?" I asked feeling somewhat interested.

"Mindy...wants me to go out on a date. Have to explain I'm not into her without actually speaking to her. So sick of her…" he grumbled whilst still writing.

I returned to picking through my meal (covered in gravy, ofcourse) and Sophie started passing the petition along the table, pestering everyone into signing their names and then passed it back to me. It was a good start, and if I could get some more before class, things would be even better.

For the rest of lunch the two of us went around the tables getting signatures for the petition. I nearly avoided the jock/cheerleader table; however, Scooter's little brother was there, so I knew I had a chance.

"Hey Sam, would you like to sign the petition?" I asked him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Wait, I'm a jock, aren't those petitions usually not my sort of thing?"

"Well, do you like _all_ your meals covered in gravy?" He frowned.

"No…"

"Then you're the right sort" I said, passing him a pen, "Anyone else?"

While a couple of the others signed their names, Sam asked how Julie was going. Scooter was clearly into her, and Julie always blushed when we talked about him, so we didn't understand why they didn't go out. He invited her to the prom when we were back in our freshmen year but after that…a movie here, a coffee there…it was hardly exciting stuff.

"Oh, by the way, Scooter wants Julie to get this note." He held out an envelope. "Think I heard something about a date." He grinned.

*

On my way to Double Modern History I bumped into Adam who was heading to the same class. Literally…

"Whoa there! Watch out, I want to be injury free for the start of the hockey season" he joked. I blushed as I collected my petition off the floor.

"Sorry, guess I was kinda distracted. You would not believe how popular this issue is. I've got a whole page already."

"Yeah, well anything to do with getting better food onto the menu is going to be popular…Looking forward to studying the Russian Revolution?"

As we walked across the classroom we saw Julie sitting down near a poster of Stalin and quickly joined her, Adam sitting in between us."Guess what I've got Julie?" I asked her with a teasing smile. Both she and Adam looked at me curiously.

"This" I said, handing over the envelope "from Scooter". Julie blushed, while Adam smirked, pulling his books out of his bag as she opened it.

"So?" he asked. Julie looked ecstatic.

"I'm going to see the Anaheim Mighty Ducks!" she squealed. Good old Scooter. Maybe he did know what he was doing.

*

"So?" asked Adam "Do you reckon he's actually going to 'go out' with her after this. I'm not sure how much more waiting we can put up with. It's so obvious"

I laughed. "I know how you feel. But then, he's probably just shy"

"Shy? Scooter is not shy by nature. I was in the same hockey team as him. I should know." He replied, drawing back on experience.

He was referring to our freshman year when he was put into Varsity with Scooter and a whole other bunch of thick-headed morons. Not that Scooter was a moron, but by some cruel twist of fate, he was Rick Riley's best friend. Apparently he was nice when you got to know him. I was not the only one who doubted Scooter when it came to that.

All the trouble between the Varsity and JV teams had disappeared now that the original Varsity players had graduated. The Ducks had gotten older and better and became the new Varsity team, and the Warrior logo had been banished. Or at least when it came to hockey. The other sporting teams kept the name, but I'd given up on that the year before when Charlie told me that I was just making enemies.

"Yes, you're probably right" I continued as we reached my locker "but then; wouldn't you be a bit shy around the girl you really like?" Adam blushed.

"Well, yeah but um…I'm normally shy. Scooter isn't…hey, I've gotta see Charlie about something. See you tomorrow, ok?" he said before walking off down the hall in search of his friend.

I watched him disappear into the crowd, still musing over how cute he looked when he blushed.


	3. I Was So Into Linda

Adam's P.O.V

Being Best Friends with Captain Duck does have its consequences. It means that on any Friday or Saturday night it is totally acceptable for any member of the team to crash at our room when they've got nothing better to do. It means that I'm the one who has to listen to Charlie rant and rave when he's in a bad mood. It means that sometimes I have to put up with jokes which only Averman would find amusing. And worst of all, it means that there is no way I could _ever _like his ex-girlfriend, Linda Kekovich. No way at all.

To be honest, I didn't know how much I actually _did _like her, but I knew something was there…and when we were talking about Julie and Scooter, the whole 'shy' thing - it made me pretty uncomfortable. Because up until that point I had managed to talk to her normally, not giving away that I felt as though I was walking on a tightrope 50 feet in the air with no security net. But when she said that last bit, it was like she could see through me.

Perhaps there's nothing in any of this, perhaps I'm reading into it; perhaps I'm not even into Linda.

*

"So man, what did she think of the letter?" Guy asked. Luis looked uncomfortable.

"Well…you see, I managed to drop it into her bag during Geography yesterday afternoon, and well, I haven't heard a word"

"So, that's good isn't it? Isn't that you wanted?"

"Yeah, problem is, I don't know for sure whether she got it or not. What if it fell out? Oh shit, maybe I should've just told her right out".

The rest of the guys at the breakfast table were trying to come up with possible explanations as to Mindy's silence, each worse than the previous, all adding to Luis' increasing distress. "You know, what if one of her friends picked up the letter?" wondered Fulton.

"Then he'd be in serious shit, man" sniggered Portman "Mindy's bitchy friends would kill him". Luis looked uneasy, but was spared from any other suggestions when Charlie joined the table.

"Guess what guys? Hockey practise, this afternoon!" Although Charlie was genuinely excited at the prospect, a chorus of groans were heard from around the table. "Come on guys! We're the hockey team."

More groans, just for show this time. Charlie liked to state the obvious, and we loved to pay him out about it.

"Ok, ok, I get the point. Just remember to turn up on time. Don't want Coach Orion in a bad mood before practise even starts. I know some of you were pretty slack during the holidays, and trust me, Coach is gunna notice". Guilty looks were exchanged at this, but I shared no part in it. I loved hockey, and I loved to practise. Henceforth, I wasn't worried at all.

That was, not until I saw Linda, who appeared behind Charlie, clasping her hands over his eyes so he couldn't see. Soft chestnut hair cascaded over her face as she bent over and said brightly "Guess who?" Charlie laughed.

"Linda! Now let go of me so I can eat, I starving!"

"Aw, poor Captain Duck" she crooned.

She and Sophie sat down and started talking softly with Connie and Julie, on occasion giggling while Julie blushed.

"Girl talk, I should think" said Guy, who had noticed me staring at them. "Maybe Julie was talking to Scooter. Connie says she has been walking on air since she got that envelope." I agreed. Julie was beaming.

"Anyway, class soon" he said, and we both got up and wandered out of the cafeteria. Glancing back, I saw Linda look up from the conversation and give me a small smile, cheeks aglow. I took back any previous misgivings - I was so into Linda.


	4. A Run In With Mindy

_Hey everyone, I know it's the most well known fanfic cliché of them all, but please review. I'm sure most of you know how hard it is to keep on writing when you only have a couple of people out there that you are sure want to keep on reading. So, if you are one of my elusive readers, please consider letting me know what you think, and what you would like to happen. A big thankyou goes out to _galindapopular_ and _misskikikat_, who both bothered to review – LadyConfidential_

Linda's P.O.V

I'd been sitting outside the Deputy Head's office for 20 minutes waiting for her to finish her meeting with the School Captains Debbie Haynes and Paul Jones, when I saw Mindy storm down the hallway. She noticed me sitting there and came over, obviously not in the best of moods.

"Oh look! It's Linda the lezzo! What are you doing outside Ms. Noah's office? Oh God, you're getting it on with the Deputy! Is she on top?" she said hysterically.

"Go away Mindy, you have no idea what you're on about" I told her.

I wasn't sure what was wrong with her but I was tossing up between whether she was drunk, or just really pissed.

"Don't worry Linda! I won't let on to anyone else…you see, I know exactly how it feels to be part of a relationship that's not right" Mindy said with a knowing expression "Luis and I were so perfect together…I don't understand why he left me after such a short time" she began to sob "and then we were on and off, on and off, all last year…but I don't want that anymore. We belong together!" she bawled, sinking to the floor.

She was definitely drunk, and I was betting that it was because she'd read Luis' letter and was definitely not happy about it.

"It's so not fair!" Mindy sobbed, her voice muffled by the fact that she'd buried her face under her hands, her purple painted fingernails chewed to the quick.

The office door opened. "Miss Kekovich, what is happening out here?" asked Ms. Noah, taking in Mindy with some amount of alarm.

"Boyfriend troubles I think" I replied, and indicated to Debbie who immediately began to take care of the situation.

"Come on Mindy; let's go back to your room ok? We can have a girl's night" .The cheerleader continued to cry as she was led down the hallway and out of sight.

"Well then" said Paul "that was interesting. Later Ms. Noah" and he too walked off.

"Was there anything you wanted, Linda?" the Deputy asked.

"Well yes there is. I just came to see whether I could get a new timetable seeing as my current one has blurry lines all over it"

*

15 minutes later I was heading back to my room when I decided to go pay a visit to Luis and Guy's room, the incident with Mindy still fresh in my mind.

As I knocked on the door I heard a handful of voices stop talking, and a hushed voice whispered "It's not her again is it?" Guy opened the door, a look of relief apparent on his face as he saw me.

"Oh thank God! It's just Linda" he sighed.

"Oh thanks, how nice of you" I told him as I pushed past him into the room. Charlie and Adam were sitting on Guy's bed, Dwayne and Kenny were on the floor and Luis was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"So, um, I just came by cause I had a bit of a run-in with Mindy and I presume that you are the reason why she is completely off her face" I told them, looking over at Luis. The boys exchanged looks. "What?" I asked them, "What's going on?"

"Well, you see, it seems as though Mindy found that letter that Luis here slipped into her bag, and she got pretty damn upset about it" said Dwayne.

"Just a tad" added Charlie, "I swear the entire library heard her"

"Luis, what exactly happened?" I asked the Cuban boy, who was still looking at the ceiling, his hands running through his hair. He grunted.

"Ok, well, Dwayne, Luis and I were doing our Geography homework in the library when we saw Mindy march into the library" Kenny began…


	5. Lesson For Today

_Being a relatively new fanfic writer, I don't know how many hits is a large amount. However, I think that around 140 in approx 11days is a fairly good number and therefore I wonder why I only have 2 people nice enough to review. If I don't get anymore I am considering holding a strike. So, please take a minute and make me feel as though this is worth it._

_LadyConfidential_

Adam's P.O.V

Dwayne, Luis and Kenny were not the only Ducks in the library that afternoon. In fact, Charlie and I were going through the shelves looking for "Introduction to Junior Economics 2nd Edition", an older version of one of my existing text books, which was supposed to be more useful for that night's homework…

"How the hell can you even understand what Mr Jones is talking about? Besides the fact that Economics is really boring, you have to figure out his accent. The guy has only been living in America for like, I dunno, 20 years." Charlie said. I shook my head.

"Charlie, England doesn't exactly speak another language, you know…and Economics is not boring; you're getting it confused with Accounting" I told him.

"Well, I'm just glad that you're not doing that one too. Did your Dad get upset about you not doing Legal Studies? It'd be just like you to do all the boring subjects just cause he told you to." He went on.

"Charlie, I'm not that weak you know. It's my life."

At that particular moment we heard a shout from the library doorway.

"Luis!" Mindy yelled, storming across to their table. "Guess what I found in my bag!". It was fair to say that Luis looked just a little bit apprehensive.

"Uh…the letter?" he replied

"How could you?" she screeched "I left Rick for you! I had to pretend to be nice to those stupid little friends of yours. Not to mention that you are a whole year younger than me. And you dumped me!"

"Oh, it's just -" Luis began.

"Just what? When we finally got back together you dumped me again! And all the other times after that. What is wrong with me? Why couldn't you stay with me? I want to be with you and you won't give me a chance!" Mindy bawled, tears escaping her blue eyes in cascades.

Luis had gotten up and was about to put an arm around her in comfort when she violently pushed him away "Don't touch me! I'm fine" she snapped.

Dwayne and Kenny squirmed in their seats nervously, shuffling their papers, whilst Charlie and I just stood a few metres away at the shelf. Mindy noticed us.

"Oh yeah, just look at poor Mindy! What a fucking idiot!" she shouted at us, giving a bitter little laugh "At least I'm better off than you, Banks, at least I've actually dated people, even if they did turn out to be fucking wankers in the end!" and with that she quickly made her way out, fresh tears falling as she went.

Luis banged his head on the table while the rest of us exchanged startled expressions.

"Well Luis, that was the most un-smooth thing you've ever done" Charlie told him as we walked over "Lesson for today guys - never leave a break-up note in your girlfriend's bag during Geography".

"What about in Chemistry?" asked the ever slow cowboy. Charlie and I held back laughs.

"Hmm…maybe not in Chemistry either" he replied with a grin. He then turned to Luis, who's head was still on the desk "Come on, let's get back to your room so people can stop staring at us" he said, indicating the dozen or so people peering over their computer screens and books.

"I suppose so" the Cuban replied, before picking up his books and putting them in his bag.

"Good thing the library monitors are at a meeting" Kenny said "or this could have turned ugly". Vivid images of the senior cheerleader attacking Susan "goody-two-shoes" Baxter or Glen "high pants" Aztec sprang to mind. Yes…very interesting.

*

Guy was sitting on his bed doing his Math homework when we made our way into the room. He looked at Luis drop onto his bed and then at the rest of us who made ourselves comfortable. He knew what was going on straight away.

"Mindy got that letter and my guess was that she was not very happy about it. Right?" he probed.

"How'd you guess Guy?" Dwayne asked "Were you in the library too?"

Guy's eyebrows rose. "The library? I bet that was fun".

"Give me a break will you?" snapped Luis "I had no idea she'd get that upset. I didn't think I meant that much to her".

"So you going to apologize then, smooth it over?" I asked him.

"No way man, then she'd think I wanted another go at it. Way I figure it, she has done her worst and we'll just have to wait for her to calm down" he told us.

"So we have to put up with bitchy Mindy and her friends? That's great" Charlie said sarcastically.

"Come on, Charlie, it's not as if she's ever been that good to us anyway" I said to the grouchy looking Captain.

"Yeah, I suppose. Anyway, I suppose that the "Bitchy Mindy" phase has already started to come out a bit" he went on.

"Huh?" said Guy "What happened?".

"Oh, she just had a bit of go at our Star Player not having a girlfriend" Charlie said with a smirk "Hope it didn't hurt too much". Kenny and Guy laughed but Dwayne wasn't sure about it.

"I didn't know that you liked girls Adam" he said confused. I felt my eyes widen.

"What! Do you think I'm gay?" I asked feeling horrified. I fervently hoped that Dwayne was the only one who thought that.

"No, I just thought that you liked hockey, that's all" the cowboy said. Relief washed over me. _Thank God._

There was a knock on the door. "It's not her again is it?" asked Kenny, as Guy went to answer the door. But instead of the cheerleader, there was Linda; schoolbag slung over one shoulder, her other hand pushing Guy out of the way. "What? What's going on?" she asked. And that's when Kenny began.


	6. Or Didn't You Realise?

_I have come to the conclusion that I can't push you all into giving reviews seeing as until I actually got an account here I never did either…however I am getting a lot better at that now. It is lots easier than I thought. So please give it a try._

_LadyConfidential_

Linda's P.O.V

"…and then you knocked on the door" finished Kenny. He leaned back and sighed. "You know, those cheerleaders are too much trouble man, why don't you start going for normal chicks?" he said looking over at Luis.

"Yeah, well I don't think I'm going for any chicks for ages" he replied, propping himself up on his elbow "I'm sick of all this shit."

At the same time Charlie and Adam shared a "yeah, whatever you say, Luis" look, clearly thinking, like me, that the speedster would not be deterred for long.

"So," I said "The only thing I don't understand was why you were in the library at all. Weren't you having hockey practice this afternoon?"

"Oh yeah, we were, but Orion caught me up at lunch and told me that they were still doing repairs on the roof and for some 'health and safety' reasons, we can't practice until it's all done. So we have to wait until Thursday" he groaned, kicking the floor as he did.

"Well, I'm sure you'll survive, Charlie. You too, Banks". I told them.

The conversation soon turned to hockey, and as I was floundering to keep up with the talk, I left the boys and returned to my own room.

*

The next day Luis seemed to have recovered significantly. Although he was still not up to flirting with anyone, he didn't appear to have changed in any other way.

Mindy, on the other hand, looked as though she had cried all night. Her face was tear-stained, she had bags under her eyes and her wavy blonde locks were pulled out of her face into a messy ponytail; she'd obviously not bothered to brush it before hand.

She was unusually quiet, and when she was talked to she simply glared and walked away, as though daring anyone to come between her and the depths of her self pity. The majority of the school whispered about Mindy over their lunches, delighted that the vain, self-assured cheerleader had obviously been rejected in one way or another.

Mindy's friends still flocked around her, lashing out at anyone who some much as looked at her. Cindy, in particular, was quite harsh towards anyone who she considered to have stepped over the line.

I was sitting in English thinking about Cindy's surprising amount of loyalty (considering that she usually moved away from anyone who's appearance was anything less than perfect) when Mr Byron's slow, deliberate voice articulated my name.

"So what do you think, Miss Kekovich? What time of year is this story taking place in?" he asked, indicating the first chapter in _Chocolat, _our English text. _March…definitely in March…festival…priest…that's it!_

"In Lent, sir" I answered. Although I was indeed correct, I saw the slightly amused look in his eye; he knew I was lucky.

*

As I lined up at the cafeteria, a familiar voice sounded from behind me. "I didn't think it was like you to daydream in class, Linda. I'm very disappointed in you." I turned and saw Adam as he gave a little laugh.

I felt confused. "How did you know that?"

"Why? There's only one Advanced English class, you know. Julie's in it too." He replied with a smile. "Or didn't you realise?"

I blushed. How on earth could I not have noticed? And _Adam…_gorgeous, quiet, hardworking Adam…how? I got to class early, I sat in the front, I - oh…

"You sit in the back don't you?" I asked. He nodded. "And I suppose you didn't think to come and sit next to me?" I asked him, feeling just a little put-out.

"Ofcourse I have, but there are no spare seats. Janet Healy and Kelly Saunter are always sitting next to you. I didn't even know that you liked them" he added.

"Well, when you're unpopular, you can't pick and choose. Some of us got isolated together at the beginning of the 6th Grade and I suppose that you can never shake them off. Even now"

"Well, from now on, come and sit with us at the back. I bet it'd be a whole new angle for you" he joked.

"Hey! Charlie made me sit at the back with him when we were going out." I laughed. But for some reason Adam frowned a bit and changed the subject completely.

"Hey, you heard about the dance?" he asked. The dance. Who hadn't heard about the dance? The third day back at school and the posters were already up.

"Ofcourse I have. Why? It's not during a hockey match or anything is it?"

"Oh…no, it's just I was wondering if…if there was a theme?" he said, looking rather distracted. I suppose he was filled with dread at the idea; he wasn't really one for costumes…then again, neither was I.

"Oh no, just dresses and tuxes…you can deal with that, right?"

"Yeah, sure thing…no gravy please" he added, looking at the cafeteria worker. "By the way, I thought you didn't like gravy" he said, looking at my tray with a small smile. I looked down. How the hell did I get gravy? Come to think of it, I didn't even remember getting my meal…I suppose it's just a reflex. I shook my head and started off in the direction of the Duck's table, the blonde following close behind me.


	7. Caught Off Guard

_Besides an unsubtle hint to all my readers in regards to the large amount of hits and small amount of reviews, I'm not going to say anything at all._

_LadyConfidential_

Adam's POV

I'd already decided that _Chocolat _was not going to be a book which I'd read with much enjoyment when something else caught my attention - a certain brunette sitting in the front row near the window. The sun filtered through and golden flecks of light shone on her hair, her cheeks tinted a slight pink. She looked so beautiful. Charlie mustn't have been thinking properly when they broke up.

Then again, it was a mutual agreement…decision, action…whatever you want to call it.

I remember when it happened. I'd been wrapping tape around my wrist as it had started hurting during a particularly strenuous practice some hours before, when Charlie came in, flopped onto his bed and said "It's over. We agreed it's over". I looked at him feeling confused.

"_What's _over, Charlie?"

"Me and Linda. It's over. It's just wasn't right, you know?" he said. No, I didn't. I'd never dated before. But I nodded. "But we're cool about it though. She still wants to hang around. Sophie too. I guess I knew it was over not long after it started".

"Yeah…well, I'm glad you didn't fight. That'd make things awkward." I told him.

"Yeah, me too" he agreed, putting his Bio books in bag.

I suppose it was only a week or two later when I realised how gorgeous Linda really was. I'd always known, but now that she wasn't my Best Friend's girl anymore, it seemed as though a large security fence had been removed. But I was sure my attentions were just the work of my repressed hormones, wanting to latch on to the next available girl that came my way.

But it wasn't that. Other girls had tried to flirt with me (or so the other guys had told me) but I just shied away. No. There was only one girl.

I'd question myself why it had to be my Best Friend's ex. I knew how difficult it could be if I decided to go after Linda; I'd seen it happen at Eden Hall, time and time again. It was rarely confrontation free. Knowing Charlie, he'd yell so loud that the school would hear every word he was saying, and then he'd probably come at me with his fists. It wasn't so much a fear of getting hurt (after all, to become a good hockey player, one needed to stay in good shape); it was more a fear of Charlie thinking that I'd betrayed him. I didn't want that. Charlie was such a great guy – geez, like I've already said, my Best Friend – and I didn't want to fight with him.

But did I want to give up on the only girl I'd ever been interested in? Then again, why would she be interested in me, a guy whom she probably saw in just the same way as Charlie…likeable, but a jock all the same?

After all, there she was at the front, sandwiched between Kelly and Janet, two incredibly smart and yet infuriatingly annoying girls. Was she sitting beside me? No. Why would she? Admittedly, I did have the sneaking feeling that Linda didn't even know that I was in her class but that made me feel decidedly worse – how would you have liked it if your crush didn't even notice you?

Mr Byron was re-reading the first chapter. I presume he thought it was the only way to make us remember what was going on. It was the 11th of February in the book, and there was a parade in full swing. A woman in a red tartan coat, an unhappy priest, the two foreigners…yeah, I was sick of going over the characters; this book was going to take forever if we had to read it like this.

He asked Linda a question: "So what do you think, Miss Kekovich? What time of year is this story taking place in?" Her head snapped up and she paused for a second. "In Lent, sir" she responded, causing our English teacher to nod, looking rather amused.

I knew the reason as to this too; the first chapter was set on Shrove Tuesday – the day before Lent. Attentive Miss Kekovich had not been paying attention. But Mr Byron let her off. After all, even good students daydream once in a while. Like me I suppose.

*

Julie and I headed for the cafeteria after dumping our books in our lockers. I saw Linda and came up close behind her.

"I didn't think it was like you to daydream in class, Linda. I'm very disappointed in you." She turned around and saw me, a bewildered expression on her face.

"How did you know that?"

"Why? There's only one Advanced English class, you know. Julie's in it too...Or didn't you realise?" I answered her.

She looked down blushing. God she was so cute.

"You sit in the back don't you?" she asked me.

I nodded. Yes, right at the very back - a place where you've probably never ventured.

Her next question surprised me. "And I suppose you didn't think to come and sit next to me?" she asked looking a little upset. What was this? She actually _wanted _to sit next to me? Maybe she really had just been ignorant.

"Ofcourse I have, but there are no spare seats. Janet Healy and Kelly Saunter are always sitting next to you. I didn't even know that you liked them" I told her, not bothering to tell her that I didn't think she'd want to sit next to me.

"Well, when you're unpopular, you can't pick and choose. Some of us got isolated together at the beginning of the 6th Grade and I suppose that you can never shake them off. Even now"

"Well, from now on, come and sit with us at the back. I bet it'd be a whole new angle for you" I told her feeling more confident than before. Maybe I had a chance.

"Hey! Charlie made me sit at the back with him when we were going out." She laughed, but I didn't. Oh shit, Charlie…I'd just forgotten about him. Time to talk about something else. Anything else…

"Hey, you heard about the dance?" I asked, remembering that it was coming up some time in the future.

"Ofcourse I have. Why? It's not during a hockey match or anything is it?"

"Oh…no" I replied feeling taken aback. "It's just I was wondering if…" If Charlie was going to take you "…if there was a theme?" I ended somewhat lamely.

"Oh no, just dresses and tuxes…you can deal with that, right?" she grinned.

"Yeah, sure thing…no gravy please" I said, looking at the cafeteria worker who had indicated the jug of gravy.

I glanced at Linda's tray, incidentally covered in brown goo. "By the way, I thought you didn't like gravy" She looked down. A startled expression appeared on her face before she shook her head and went to sit down. I smiled. Miss Kekovich had been caught off guard more than once that day.

_Ok, I said that I wouldn't say anything but I am anyway. I apologize for this being a bit repetitive but I wanted you to know Adam's side of this and it was hard to do it without repeating the conversation. I hope you don't mind._


	8. First Friday Night

Adam's POV

"Averman, look to your right, Charlie has the puck! Guys, you have to pay attention!" Coach Orion shouted. It was our first practice since we had arrived back and it was showing who had and who hadn't been practicing during the summer. Averman was in the latter category.

Charlie passed the puck to me and I hit it into the net, narrowly scraping on Julie's gloves as I did so. "Lucky shot, Adam!" she called out, her normal enthusiasm still present.

Coach blew his whistle and we all knelt around him. "Look guys, I know you've been on vacation, but you can't afford to slack off. But, if you put in the effort, you'll be back in shape in no time. Good work out there, Banks; you too Charlie."

We then began our laps. 20 I think. Luis, as always, was out in front with Charlie and I a short distance behind him. Luis had been working hard at his breaking skills and had only slammed into something on one occasion, and that was only when he was dodging Goldberg who'd tripped over in front of him. Speaking of the devil…

"Hey, slow down man; some of us are a bit puffed you know" he called from the back "Just you wait until I go into cardiac arrest!" Just in front of him were Russ and Averman who were joking around between breaths and a bit in front of them was Julie who, although she was brilliant with her reflexes, was not a keen skater. The Cat followed Dwayne, Connie, Guy, Kenny, Fulton and Portman who were all fairly good skaters.

"Goldberg, Russ, Averman! Stop talking! You'll save your breath _and_ go faster" yelled Orion. Besides the fact that this was true, I was getting tired of listening to how fat each other's mamas were. Who the hell even invented those jokes anyway? I'd love to find out – and then kill them.

*

We were putting our belongings away after our showers when Julie and Connie burst out giggling which caused everyone else to look their way. "What's so funny Catlady?" asked Fulton.

Julie blushed, and Connie answered instead. "Oh nothing. Just talking about her upcoming date with Scooter" she said smiling sweetly.

"Is that funny to you?" he asked feeling confused.

The girls glanced at each other. "Ofcourse not! Just don't worry about it" our leading goalie told us. We shook our heads.

Guy looked worried. "Connie, was that like a hint or something?"

"Huh?" she replied "What do you mean?"

Guy sighed. "Wanna go to the movies tomorrow night?" he asked her. Connie's face visibly brightened.

"Sure!". The delighted girl started talking to her friend while Averman made kissing noises.

"Grow up man!" Portman said punching him on the shoulder. Averman groaned.

"Do you think that she was pressuring you into that?" asked Charlie.

"I dunno. It's hard to tell with girls but seeing as we haven't had much time together since it's the first week back, I was planning to ask anyway"

*

It was the first Friday night of the school year and I was stuck in our room watching _Looney Tunes _with Charlie. Not that I have anything against the _Looney Tunes _(it's actually my favourite cartoon) but it just seemed a little tame in comparison to some of the other plans the Ducks had for that night.

Connie and Guy went off to the movies, not caring what was showing, as long as they had an isolated corner at the back of the theatre to themselves. Scooter had arrived to pick up a giggling Julie, both excited at the prospect of seeing their favourite team and being in each other's company again. Portman and Fulton had convinced some of the grunge girls to take them to a party. Russ had convinced Betty Sullivan to go "grab a bite to eat" with him. Averman was attending a family reunion at his house which promised to turn into a large karaoke party by the end. Goldberg had taken Dwayne and Kenny 10 pin bowling.

And there we were watching cartoons, trying to write our Biology reports while eating corn chips. How the hell did we get stuck with this? Charlie was usually one to go have a good time, but then, he had promised his Mom that he'd do well in school that year. But Friday night? Even I, the Straight A Student, found it pretty hard to concentrate. And indeed, when we heard knocking on the door, the little concentration which was left in the room quickly evaporated.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Luis, closing the door behind him.

"Not much" I said "only that Bugs Bunny gave Elmer Fudd one whopping headache".

"You two are so sad".

"I know". I told him. He was so right.

"Are you planning on doing anything else?" he asked us. We shook our heads, and then Charlie spoke up.

"So, when are you heading out?" he asked.

"What? I'm not"

"Dude…that is so weird. When was the last time you stayed in on a Friday night?" he queried, a startled look on his face.

Luis looked thoughtful. "You know…I have no idea. I knew it felt a bit different tonight. Like there was something I was supposed to be doing."

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, you are supposed to be flirting with some chick, taking her out for ice cream and then doing her either in the back of someone else's car or on a park bench". I snorted. So true.

The Cuban frowned. "It's sounds so wrong when you put it that way".

"Have you ever stopped to consider that it might be?" Captain Duck asked.

"Hey! Besides Mindy, you know I've only done it with two other girls?" The two of us choked.

"What!" said Charlie "But you are always hanging out with all these other chicks"

"Making out is different to sex Charlie" he reasoned. "I'm not a complete man-whore you guys. If you must know, my first time with Mindy I almost freaked"

"Why?"

"She'd been with Rick for two years! How was unexperienced me going to be anywhere as good as that? Ofcourse…things got better. I reckon it was the only reason I actually stayed with her" he said. Well, that explained a bit.

"And the other girls?" Charlie asked with a smirk.

"Sally Thompson I got with during one of our break-ups. You would've seen her around. Black curly hair, legs as tall as me. Great body. The first time was at her house. Her parents were at some cocktail party." He added, noting our shocked expressions. "Yeah, I wished I could have just stuck with her but she had…still has…a boyfriend over in Iowa. I hooked up with her a bit. The other girl was Tiffany Ruthven. Straight blonde hair, tanned skin…she's really out of it but you know, huge tits."

"And you wonder why you have a rep?" tutted Charlie. "When did you get with her?".

"At some party. I was still with Mindy but I'd just gone through an hour of listening to her and Cindy talk about how cute some pair of shoes were. It was really getting to me."

"I see"

"Anyway, now I don't have that problem anymore... Mindy avoids me, which is great, but her friends…well, not yet. I really don't feel like getting with another chick at the moment so I decided to see how the rest of you guys were. Ofcourse, it took a while to find some people who actually still in…I wonder if Scooter makes a move tonight?"

"Well, if he doesn't I think I'll have to go and make him because this is just crazy" I told him. The two other guys nodded.

"So..." Charlie said. "Anyone want pizza?"

*

Julie and Scooter's date was a success. He dropped her off late and the next morning we'd all found out that they'd been busy groping each other in his car after he asked her to be his girlfriend. Guy and Connie were covered in hickeys, and I overheard Portman telling Fulton about some random girl he spent the night with. Russ managed to ask out Betty on another date, Averman ended up dancing on a table singing _YMCA,_ and Goldberg had succeeded in showing Dwayne and Kenny how to bowl without the ball landing in the gutter.

While the others had been busy achieving their goals, the three of us who were watching cartoons and scoffing pizza spent the night complaining about how difficult girls were. Yep, it was pretty sad.

*

Two weeks later we were all crowded around in the locker room listening to Coach Orion give us a pep talk before our first game of the season. It was against the Ellwood Eagles, and pre-game jitters were rife. Perhaps it was this awareness that kept us on our game. As soon as I got on the ice I'd be fine. It had always been that way. Still is. Sometime afterwards I found myself skating to the centre, ready to start.

I managed to steal the puck first, passing it to Guy when I could. I dodged one of the opposing enforcers and regained possession until I hit it past the goalie. First goal of the game! It felt so good to hear that siren.

Play continued. Connie and Dwayne scored, as did I. Julie blocked all but one of the Eagle's shots and Portman was sent to the penalty box after mouthing off at the referee ("What are you on about? He couldn't check Kenny like that!").

We were ahead 4 – 1 five minutes before the end of play. Charlie was flying towards the goal when he was slammed into the wall by one of our opponents. Fulton checked him and passed the puck to Averman who promptly passed it on to Guy.

Guy skated forwards and scored. 5 – 1. The Eagles regained the puck and knocked over Connie on their way. Julie missed but the siren sounded not long after. 5 – 2 to us!

The team piled onto the ice cheering, taking off our helmets and slapping each other on the backs. I momentarily lifted my head and saw Sophie jumping up and down with excitement, right next to her Linda clapped along with the rest of the crowd, waving at us. I gave her a smile, which she returned, before I skated back to the locker-room with the rest of my team mates. I couldn't help but think about whether or not I'd have been able to score those two goals had I known that she was watching. Something told me that it would've been more difficult…


	9. Lucky Duck

_Note: You may or may not have noticed that I am indeed Australian and therefore some of my spelling is not the American type. I don't mind changing the seasons or using weird words (to me) like 'prom' and converting some words (like Maths into Math, or Mum into Mom) for the sake of making a more 'realistic' story but I don't like over doing it as I prefer the Australian way better…and besides, my English teacher wouldn't be happy…So anyway, the point of this is just to tell you that mistakes will happen._

Linda's POV

The Wednesday morning after the game against the Eagles, I walked into the cafeteria to find Debbie Haynes and some of her friends sticky taping more "Fall Dance" posters onto the walls. Honestly, as if we hadn't all heard about it already.

"Anyway, we really should buy our dresses soon, seeing as it's on this Friday" Sophie went on. "I tried on the most gorgeous yellow dress the other day. It was strapless and knee length, and it has this really cute black bow that sits just under your boobs. It's sorta difficult to explain but I love it and I'm getting it".

"And how much does afore mentioned dress cost?" I inquired, already knowing the answer.

"Quite a bit. That's why I didn't buy it. But I did learn that it was made right here, so I won't be buying anything to do with cheap child labour. You could get your dress there too." She said. I nodded my head. It seemed as good a place as any.

"Well I'm glad that we solved that problem, Sophie, but the biggest one still remains. Who the hell are we even going with?" I reminded her. She shrugged, her black bobbed hair bouncing up and down.

"I don't know, but who cares? I'll find someone on Friday afternoon. Hopefully it'll be someone I don't even talk to because sometimes it can be pretty fun to just randomly get to know someone" she said, smiling suggestively at the jock that had just 'bumped' into her. I wished that I could be as carefree as Sophie. She was such a pretty girl too and there she was, isolated with me. Then again, I was glad that she wasn't an air headed cheerleader.

We reached our table where the dance was also the topic of conversation. Julie had invited Scooter, and she was wearing a dark green dress while Connie was wearing a deep purple one. Even the girl ducks had gone shopping before me. Why was I putting it off? Because it just didn't feel right, buying the dress before you'd even gotten a partner.

Alright…I'd been waiting for _him_ to ask me. But had he? No. Adam just continued to listen to Russ tease Goldberg about how time was flying by and how he needed to ask someone to the dance. Did Russ bother Adam? No.

Whilst I ate, I wondered why this was so. Wasn't Adam the one whom they loved to tease when it came to asking people to dances? Yes, it was always him. Because he never _did _invite anyone. He just danced with whoever was at there without a partner. So why weren't they teasing him just the same at that moment? And then it came to me, that the reason may have simply been because he'd actually bothered to ask someone this time – and quite obviously, it wasn't me.

I felt tears spring to my eyes as I got up and made my way to the bathroom.

*

Adam's POV

I remember looking at Linda all through breakfast, trying to figure out the best way to ask her to the dance. I knew it was a gamble, but I decided that I had to take the risk.

"Come on Goldberg, you gotta ask somebody soon! No one will be left if you wait any longer" Russ joked. At least I wasn't the only one in a fix. However, Goldberg knew a couple of nice girls from his area and if he was rejected by one, he could go to one of the others. As far I was concerned, if Linda rejected me, then that was it.

I looked up from my toast. Linda was gone.

"Hey, where did Linda go?" I frowned. Russ glanced at the empty seat.

"I dunno man, maybe she's getting ready for class. Anyway, Banksie boy, going solo again?" he laughed.

"Actually, I might ask someone this time" I told him

He raised his eyebrows. "Anyone in mind?"

"No" I lied. "Just thought it wouldn't hurt to give it a go".

"Well, that's the right attitude. You hear that, Goldberg? If Banks is asking someone, so can you!"

*

Linda's POV

After exiting the bathroom I started heading for my locker. I'd just opened the lock when Charlie came up to me.

"So, I hear you haven't got a date for the dance." I nodded. "Well" he said, "Do you wanna come with me? Beats going alone".

I considered. Well, Adam was going with someone else and it's not as if I minded fooling around with Charlie for the night. Besides, it was pretty nice of him to ask me.

He noticed my hesitation. "I mean, I'd make it clear to everyone that it's just as friends and that. You see, I'm sorta into this chick but she's already going with someone else. Not that I'm using you as back up" he added, seeing the expression on my face. "I just wanted to explain that to you so you didn't think I was asking you out of sympathy or something."

"Alright then, Captain Duck. I'll see you later"

"Bye Linda!" he called, making his way through the crowd.

*

Adam's POV

Julie and I were late to Biology that day. As it happened, we were put into random pairings and I ended up peering through a microscope studying maggots with Charlie right by my side. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I asked Linda to be my date for the dance. She wasn't going with anyone so I thought that it could be fun." He said. I had completely frozen, trying to comprehend the words which had just escaped his mouth.  
"Adam, are you ok?" he asked.

"Oh…oh yeah, I'm just a bit tired." I lied. I wanted to kill Charlie!

"Yeah, me too. Got a date this time?" he queried. Way to rub it in, Conway.

"Uh, no, but I was thinking that um…" What _was_ I thinking? "That some girl is probably upset about not having a date so I'll just ask them".

"Oh, good for you Banks. That's pretty nice of you" he replied, staring through the microscope. Why do you _still_ have to be the nice guy Charlie?

We continued working for sometime until a female voice interrupted us "Hey Adam!" it said brightly.

I turned around and saw Nadia Howe. "Oh, hi"

"I was wondering whether you have a spare dish in your cupboard?" she asked. Charlie started to search the shelves below.

Nadia leant against the counter twirling her long sandy hair. "So, I suppose you're going to the dance alone?"

"Yeah, probably"

She sighed. "You know, there are so many girls who'd love to go with you". I couldn't help but notice her hem inch up her leg as she settled back onto the table.

"Oh really?" I was dubious but it was nice to hear so all the same.

"Ofcourse. Girls like...me" she whispered, pouting in my face.

"Found it!" Charlie yelled. Nadia looked upset over the Captain's ill timing. Before she returned to her own counter I stopped her.

"Then you can go with me if you like" I told her. Well, Linda was going with Charlie after all. Her face lit up and she giggled.

"Sure! I'll talk to you later about my dress!" and off she glided to her friends.

"Damn, Banks. That didn't take you long" Charlie noted with some amount of awe. "Then again, you always have been rendered a bit of a favourite with some of the girls here."

"Yeah, whatever you say Charlie" I scoffed.

"Hey, remember what we were telling you about you shying away from all the girls that flirted with you? Well, she's one of your admirers"

Conway definitely needed to stop talking to Luis.

*

Linda's POV

I'd just finished putting my maggots into the bin when Captain Duck waltzed up behind me. "What are you wearing to the dance?"

My 'random partner' was none other than Harriet Marsh, who was amongst the most infamous gossipers in the entire grade. She let her jaw drop until Charlie told her to shut it. He then promptly explained that we were just friends.

"Oh" she murmured, fraught with disappointment. To change the subject I asked the question which I'd been thinking about all lesson. "Who's Banks going with?" Please tell me it's just quiet Natasha Grey or Opal Stuart…some loner like me whom he pitied…

"Oh, he's going with Nadia Howe". My eyes widened, as did Harriet's.

"Nadia!" she repeated.

"Yeah, lucky duck" he grinned. "I'm sure he'll have fun".

Right across the classroom Nadia Howe and her other beautiful friends were giggling away and applying their cherry lip gloss. I watched as she flicked her hair out of her eyes whilst she straightened her short mini-dress.

"Linda, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just trying to choose which colour I want my dress to be. I actually haven't gotten it yet."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I haven't bought my tux yet. I kinda ripped the other one" he grinned.

He continued to talk on our way to the cafeteria but I had no idea what he was on about. Adam and _Nadia_? Sure, I knew they'd look great together, those sandy haired gorgeous people. But as much as I tried to feel happy for Adam, the only positive thought which entered my head was that at least she wasn't a cheerleader. It was hardly comforting.


	10. Don’t Wanna Be Late

**Disclaimer: **_Deco-Lab __**is merely a large furnishing/decoration chain store empire which I made up on the spot and if one really exists, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to steal it!**_

Adam's POV

Since finding out that Linda and Charlie were going to the dance together, I had tried my hardest to appear as indifferent as possible on the matter. It was quite difficult but I just didn't see what I could do about it. If I had asked her earlier I would probably have gotten a yes. Hell, she was going with her ex-boyfriend wasn't she?

Thinking about that, I was full of disbelief. How on earth did the male population at Eden Hall just forget she was there? Ok, so I suppose there were the ones with girlfriends, and the ones which hated her because she'd offended them at some time or other…There were the jocks that went with cheerleaders or other jocks. The gays, anti-socials, nerds…there was a hell of a lot of stereotyping at this school. Each stuck with their own group and only a few interlopers floated around in between it all. Linda and Sophie were part of that category.

But Nadia Howe? She was one of the Queen Bees at Eden Hall. She was attractive and popular, the type of girl who was always in charge of everything. She avoided conflict whenever possible but gossipped eagerly about anyone else's misfortunes. Not that Nadia was an overly bad person, but she was a highly materialistic one. The one thing that made her and her friends different from the cheerleaders would have been the fact that these girls were smart and generally used it to their advantage.

However, the dance was the only thing that any of the girls, regardless of social status, seemed to be thinking about and therefore I'd been stuck listening to my date for two hours on Wednesday night as she described in with great precision, every last detail on her expensive new dress.

"I just can't wait until you see me in it!" she squealed excitedly. "I'm glad that you have a tie in the exact same blue. It would have been awful if it was the wrong shade" she said.

As she continued to talk, I glanced down the table and saw Fulton and Guy in fits of silent laughter. I was trying hard to convince myself that throwing my fork at them would not solve anything, so I tried to pay attention to our dinner guest in order to make myself forget about the laughing boys when I heard her say "…and then you can pick me up from my room at 6:45 so we can get there by 7:00. Sound good to you, Adam?" she smiled.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan" I replied.

"Well then, better be going now" she said, kissing me on the cheek. "Bye!"

Fulton and Guy continued to laugh, but being the perfectly well-mannered young man that I was, I displayed considerable self-restraint and let my fork lay on the table. Another time perhaps.

*

Linda's POV

The glowing digits on my alarm clock read 6:45. That meant that I still had about an hour. Although the dance was scheduled to start at 7pm, I wasn't keen on being the first to arrive and therefore Charlie had decided to just swing by my room at 7pm to take Sophie and I to Ridgeville Point. There was a fancy function centre there with an elaborate garden; I'd visited it with my parents a couple of times before. It was quite pretty.

However, I knew that my date would not turn up even remotely on time seeing as he was one of the most laidback, "I'll be ready when I'm ready" type of guys that I had ever known. He was always late, and during my time as his girlfriend, I'd discovered this pretty quickly. For all I knew he could have still been in his room reading hockey magazines in an old pair of track pants and a t-shirt. Thinking about it, I probably wasn't far off the mark. All the same, not knowing _exactly _when Charlie would arrive, Sophie and I were busy getting ready.

"Oh dear! Linda, which one of those freshmen girls borrowed my mascara the other day?" she called from the bathroom. I glanced up from doing my hair.

"I don't remember, and besides, that mascara is as good as gone. You really have to stop being so trusting, you know" I told her.

My friend shot me a sorry expression. "I know, but she'd just been crying over that Ray Delaney guy. She really needed to touch it up – it looked kind of weird".

I laughed at her. "Here, borrow mine" I said, throwing it in her direction. "So, anyway, what's this Joel Fitzgibbon boy like? I mean, I've never even seen him around and I don't think he's in any of my classes?"

"He's not" she replied. "He's in my Earth Science class. Um, he's new as of last week, he thinks this school is full of preppy snobs and he's on the baseball team. Is that enough for you?"

I fixed the clasp on my necklace. "Not quite. When did he ask you?"

Sophie sighed. "I already told you! He asked me today".

I groaned feeling frustrated "Yes, but when and _where _today?"

"Lunchtime. When we were talking in the line at the cafeteria. He said that it could be 'pretty cool'". She giggled.

*

Adam's POV

When I left my room at 6:45 on the night of the dance, Charlie was only just starting to get ready. "Hey Adam, what's the rush? It doesn't start til 7:00." He said, dragging his feet into the bathroom.

I shook my head in desperation whilst adjusting my baby blue tie. "Just remember to get Linda and Sophie to Ridgeville Point by 7:30 ok?"

"Will do!" he shouted from the shower. I closed the door and headed to room 149.

*

Nadia Howe opened the door the very moment I knocked on it. She'd obviously been waiting for me. "Hi Adam!" she giggled. "You look so cute!" I couldn't help but blush.

"You're looking very beautiful tonight Nadia" I said, trying to take the focus off me. The long talked about dress was on display, as were two other rather large assets. The dress itself was powder blue and fell to the floor. It had a large slit up one side and there were small glass beads on the upper half of her torso. It was also strapless, which made me feel as though she was going to 'burst out' at any moment.

Noticing that I was staring at her chest, Nadia giggled and took my hand. "Come on, we'd better get going" she smiled.

*

Linda's POV

7:15pm and there was still no sight of Charlie. Sophie and I had completely finished getting dressed by that stage and were sitting awkwardly on the edge of our beds. Both of us were trying our very best not to crease, stain, smudge or ruffle our dresses, hair and makeup, and as a result, we were barely breathing. It was torturous.

"You know, I should have asked Joel to take me" said Sophie. "That way he wouldn't think I'd stood him up or anything".

I felt a bit guilty. Although I didn't mind being late to the dance, my friend was eager to see her date, and I could not help but feel a little pang of anger towards Charlie.

Sophie had bought the yellow dress she'd been telling me about. It looked gorgeous on her. Her long legs were slightly crossed at the ankles and I could see her impatiently waggle her toes, making her black heels tap the floor with the sides of her feet.

I'd just re-adjusted the straps on my own pair of scarlet heels when Charlie arrived, barging in through the door without so much as knocking. He looked at me. "Geez Linda, you're looking pretty hot tonight". I felt uncomfortable. He'd never told me that before. Not even when we went out together.

"Thanks Charlie, you're looking pretty good yourself" I told him. He was wearing the classic Charlie Tux – black and white with shirt un-tucked and buttons undone, a simple black tie hanging low around his neck.

"Well, here I am. Sorry I took so long Sophie." He added, taking in my friend. "You're looking pretty hot too. Nice dress" he said, checking out her legs.

"Anyway…time to go hey?" I said, moving towards the door.

"Yeah" he nodded. "Don't wanna be late" he grinned. Cheeky bastard.

*

Adam's POV

Nadia and I were amongst the first to arrive at the venue. I parked my car as close to the entry as possible and then proceeded to walk up the steps of the function centre, the girl beside me firmly holding onto my hand.

As we entered the room I saw some heads turn, and one or two of the teachers nodded their heads at me in welcome, interested glances aimed Nadia.

My date led me over to a group of her friends, and for the next quarter of an hour or so I tried to appear interested in the conversation that their dates were having…about football. I wasn't impressed. Eventually, however, Nadia had come to the end of her "Oh my God you all look gorgeous" spiel and decided that it was time to dance.

"So, what do you think? Do you like the venue? The decorations?" she asked, her hands resting around my neck.

"Yeah, it's nice" I replied, thinking that it was the safest possible answer. To tell the truth, I hadn't been paying attention. Some streamers and balloons here, a couple of tables there. Actually, it wasn't that bad. Not tacky, or anything.

It was obviously the right answer, because Nadia smiled and said "Good, I helped the Social Committee plan it. My Dad owns _Deco-Lab_, you know" she told me. "He supplied everything we needed for free". I nodded. She continued to talk about things in which I had no interest in until we were interrupted.

"Hey Nadia!" a male voice called. "What are you doing?" I turned to see Billy Haven, star of the football team approach us.

Nadia frowned. "What on earth do you _think_ I'm doing, lighting up a Christmas tree? No, I'm dancing with my date. Go away".

I shuffled my feet. She and Billy had been an item the year before but it had all fallen apart once she caught him having coffee with another girl. Another girl whom Billy had claimed to be his half-sister. Nadia didn't believe him. Billy walked away, shoulders shrugged. He looked genuinely depressed.

Nadia glared at his retreating back. "Well then, now that he's gone" she said, batting her lashes, "How about a mocktail?"

*

Linda's POV

I suppose it would have been just past 7:30pm when Charlie reverse parked into a free space at Ridgeville Point. Being late, the only parks were a long way from the entry, so we walked briskly towards the stairs where small gangs were sitting on the steps smoking.

Upon stepping into the room, a thoroughly relieved looking Joel Fitzgibbon approached Sophie. "Well, didn't think you were showing" he said. Sophie was about to open her mouth in reply when Charlie put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nah, it wasn't her fault. I was just being slow." Wait, was that Charlie admitting that he was slow? That was odd.

Joel took my friend's hand and they began to dance. Charlie, however, was trying to weed out the other Ducks, and so we traipsed around, seeking them all out.

Guy and Connie were dancing near the refreshment stand, whispering in each others ears, apparently ignoring the whistles of Goldberg and Russ who were eating nearby. Both of their dates were trying to hush them up, but it was obvious that they found it amusing as well.

Averman was joking around with a pale looking girl in a vivid orange dress. She didn't appear to know what to make of him but she laughed along with him all the same.

We were searching for Fulton when we accidentally bumped into Kenny who was gracefully dancing with petite Annie Lewis who was on the girl's soccer team. He gave us a "can you give us some room?" kind of look and we disappeared into the throng of people.

Dwayne was in a corner, talking to Millie Johnson about horses. We stuck with him for a while but Charlie realised that he should have been dancing with me for a while so we made our way to the dance floor and he clumsily moved us around in whichever way he saw fit. He knew he was bad too, which only made him exaggerate his dance moves, earning him a few weird looks from the people nearby. God he was a laugh.

Sometime later, I found myself sitting at a table with Sophie, sipping on tropical mocktails, listening to Charlie and Joel diss Eden Hall when Adam Banks strolled into view.

He was some distance away, his arm resting on Nadia's lower back, laughing at something that she'd just said to him. Well, they did look good together. All the same, I could not help but feel a flood of dismay wash over me. Stupid Nadia! Stupid me! Why didn't I just make my interest a bit more noticeable? He was going to be so far out of my reach. I watched him run his free hand through his hair. _No, don't do something cute like that; you're hurting me too much already_.

*

Adam's POV

Charlie managed to get Linda to the dance just after 7:30. She didn't see me, but there was no way I could have missed her. She was wearing a flowing scarlet dress and her hair was half pulled back, some loose curls hanging out here and there.

My heart missed a beat. Or even five, for all I knew.

"Adam? Adam, what are you looking at?" my partner asked. After some looking around, she saw what had distracted me. "Oh my God! Is that Linda Kekovich? Not that she was ever plain or anything but she's looking nice tonight, isn't she? Shame she had to settle for her ex though, isn't it?"

I nodded, focusing my attentions back on her. I decided not to correct her on the two mistakes she had just made. First was that Linda was not looking 'nice' – she was damn near irresistible. The second mistake was that 'shame' was nowhere near what this situation was. It was a complete and utter _tragedy. _

*

Linda's POV

"Hey you guys!" called Fulton, his arm draped over a tall tanned girl with ebony hair. "Long time no see" he chuckled. "By the way Linda, looking good tonight". I blushed at his compliment – tonight I had been heaped with praise, and each time I could not help but glow with embarrassment.

"How you been, man?" asked Charlie, slapping his mate over the back.

"Not too bad at all. This is Yvonne Bradley. She just got a music scholarship here." He said. "And this is Charlie and Linda".

Yvonne stared at the two of us, trying to figure us out. "So you're…together?" We shook our heads.

"No" I told her. "My ex, but I think he prefers going under my 'friend'".

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not used to this socialising thing. Back home all I ever did was play music…I'm a bit different from the people here". I noticed the gothic dress, and sprawling tattoo across her right shoulder. "Don't worry; you should fit right in with our group. We have got to be the biggest group of rejects and random loners in this entire school". She smiled. Besides the strangely faraway expression on her face, I made up my mind that this girl, although very different to me, was going to be someone with whom I'd get along with well.

As we walked off in pursuit of the drinks table, Charlie expressed his agreement "Yeah she's really nice…and a complete babe" he added. I smacked him across the chest.

"Charlie, girls don't like hearing their guy friends talk about other girls".

"Right. Sorry Linda." I supposed I could forgive him.

At that moment, I caught Charlie staring at a red-headed girl in a lime green dress, sitting alone sipping her drink, her face wearing one of those expressions which clearly read "I don't want to be here".

She glanced at us and her face lit up. "Charlie! You come to sit with me?" she asked with a hopefully little voice.

"Sure. Where's Steven?"

"He's probably busy doing one of the freshmen as we speak".

"Ouch. Oh well, I told you he was a moron."

"Yeah, I only wish I'd listened to you. You wanna dance with me?" she asked. The girl then spotted me. "Oh." She said, looking me up and down.

"No. Don't worry, I was just going. Have fun" I told her.

Walking away from them, I realised that this girl must have been the one whom Charlie was 'sorta into' and had been 'going with someone else'. Well, it was time for Charlie to make a move.

*

Adam's POV

"Hey, do you want to take a breath of fresh air?" Nadia asked me. "It's a bit stuffy in here". I nodded, and we exited the room, passing some of our fellow students (including Portman) who were busy making out against the wall.

We were taking a walk when Billy came up behind us. "Nadia, please, I need to explain." He begged.

"No, Billy. There's nothing to explain. You cheated on me, and I won't just let you do that to me again!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? She's my half-sister and we were having coffee!" he pleaded.

My date crossed her arms, her face a picture of distrust. "How do I know that for sure?" she asked.

"She's my Mom's daughter. She was pregnant with her when she left Dad after her…" he looked around, checking to see who was around "…her affair. You can look in our photo albums if you want; there are pictures in there from when we were kids. She was visiting from New York. You've gotta believe me". The poor guy's face was hard set, as though he was holding back tears. He was telling the truth, it was easy to see.

Nadia's expression softened. She looked confused, and took as step towards him and then stopped, turning back to me. "I…" she trailed off.

"You go with him, I'm into someone else anyway" I told her. She gave me a shy smile and strolled off with Billy, the footballer giving me an appreciative nod.

*

Linda's POV

Scooter and Julie were busy nuzzling into each other's necks, bodies entwined. I'm sure that they were completely oblivious to everyone else in the room. The sight of them together made me feel breathless, and strangely ill. I needed some space.

I passed Luis who was talking to a brunette girl whom he'd invited from another school. They were sitting together near the edge of the room, both deep in conversation. I then made my way into the garden.

The air was decidedly cooler out there, and the moon was out. It was easier to breathe. Making my way down some stone steps I leant back against the smooth cement of a raised garden bed. I stood there looking at the stars when a familiar masculine voice sounded from behind me...

_Note: Well, that was my longest chapter yet! And it was pretty tiring. I'll try to get the next one up soon. _


	11. Some Things Just Happen

_I have been through one of the crappiest days of my year so far. I got my assessment marks back and some of them were _pretty average_. You think everything is going great and then you go trip down the stairs and land yourself in hospital or something. Kind of similar to this chapter, as you're about to see…_

Adam's POV

After my date had left with her boyfriend, I strolled aimlessly about the garden. I had no desire to return inside, no desire to breathe in the countless perfumes, the stale smell of sweat. Instead I walked around, trying to plan how I could possibly ask Linda for a dance, when the very person on whom I'd been focusing came into my vision.

She was resting against a raised garden bed looking up into the sky. Moonlight dappled her features, her dress glimmering. It was as though she was some sort of statue, and although her back was turned towards me, I could see that she did not move – barely appeared to even breathe.

I remember watching for some time until I realised that had she turned to find me staring at her, she would have surely become nervous, perhaps thinking that I was trying to stalk her, or deliberately make her uncomfortable. So I called out her name. Linda turned her head in my direction as I slowly made my way to where she had positioned herself.

"How long have you been watching me?" she asked

"Admittedly, quite a while. Are you alright? Where's Charlie?"

"Yes I'm fine. Charlie is probably dancing with the girl whom he wanted to ask in the first place. Trust me, I don't mind – it's nice to see him move on." she told me.

"But?" I prompted.

"But I am afraid that although he may well move on, I might never be able to do so for fear of angering him, and possibly others as well" she said softly, tears threatening to spill as she did so.

"Linda, it's your choice. It affects you most of all – don't worry about Charlie. When the time comes for you to move on then…move on" I told her.

Linda's head turned upwards and looked right into my eyes, tears still pooling in her own. "When the time comes depends entirely on how the person to whom I am partial reacts to my feelings" she whispered.

"Then…there is someone?" I asked, not knowing whether I even wanted to know what she would say in reply. She nodded.

"Yes, there is someone else. But I daresay he feels nothing for me. And even if there was some slight attraction, I suppose his friends would not approve" she smiled wistfully.

I frowned. "Linda, weren't you listening to me before?"

"Yes, but…it is so difficult. If he were any other person then perhaps…no, I'm sure, that being more upfront would be so much easier. But as it is, this boy…he's basically untouchable." She told me, her voicing cracking.

I felt as though I was being slowly suffocated. There I was listening to this girl, the girl that _I _wanted, talk about the guy whom she had fallen for with such apparent emotion. What chance did I have?

"And who is this guy? What's he like?" I choked.

Linda took a deep breath and exhaled. "Well, he's very athletic, and smart. Quiet…incredibly attractive".

My heart sunk. "Sounds like he's perfect."

"Yes, he is. But he's quite difficult to obtain. Especially since he's…" she trailed off, looking away.

I reached out and stroked her cheek. "Since he's…?"

Her chest rose and fell rapidly. "He's you" she whispered.

My heart missed a beat. "Me?" I repeated. Linda stood up.

"I'm sorry Adam. I shouldn't have -" she began. But I did not allow her to continue any further. I'd cupped my hand around the side of her face and was kissing her.

Linda seemed startled at first, but then her arms snaked up my back, circling my neck, her shaking body folding into my arms. Her lips were soft and warm, her musky scent intoxicating me with every breath.

We were like that for some time, our bodies pressed hard into each other when an astounded voice tore us apart.

*

Linda's POV

I could not believe that I was kissing Adam Banks. For so long I had imagined it, always trying to banish the picture from my head, telling myself that I was stupid and that there was no way at all it would ever happen. But there I was, living the dream. But unfortunately, the thing about dreams is that, in time, you have to wake up. And my wakeup call was from a furious looking ex-boyfriend.

"What the _hell _is going on?"

Adam and I turned to see Charlie and the redhead standing a couple of metres away. "Charlie…we uh -" Adam began.

"I can _see _what you were doing!" he said in a loud disgusted voice. "What I want to know is _why_?"

"Charlie, I like her! I think you'd know me well enough to realise that I don't go around pashing people for the hell of it" Adam said defensively.

"I thought I _did _know you, but I don't think so. She's my ex-girlfriend Banks!"

"Yeah, Charlie - your _ex._ She's free to do as she wants. You're not a couple anymore".

"I think I can figure that out on my own, Banks." The Captain said walking up to Adam.

"You think I chose to fall for her? Did _you _choose to fall for her back in freshman year? Some things just happen, Charlie, and you can't stop it." Adam said, closing the distance between them.

"Bullshit Banks! You just chose not to do anything. You'd prefer to betray me!"

Adam looked like he'd been slapped. "Charlie, I _never _wanted to betray you, I -" he was stopped by a violent shove from his friend.

"Yeah, whatever you say preppy!"

"Stop being such an arsehole Conway!"

Adam had to duck as Charlie threw a punch in his direction. Straightening up, Adam was not so lucky and copped a fist in the side of his cheek. He quickly recovered his balance and aimed a punch at Charlie who lost his footing and stumbled backwards into the redheaded girl who'd cowered in the background.

Realising that I too was doing nothing, I quickly ran and grabbed hold of Adam's arm as Charlie stepped back towards us. "Get out of the way Linda" he said trying to shove by me.

"No! Please don't. Please don't fight!" I shouted, trying not to cry. _Oh my Lord, this is all my fault!_ "Please don't, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to get angry!"

"Yeah right" Charlie said as he pushed past me and grabbed hold of Adam's shirt. Adam shoved him back. "Let go of me Charlie! And don't you _dare _touch her!" he threatened, looking truly angry for the first time.

By this stage I was crying, tears falling down my face, sliding down my neck. "Please" I begged.

The redheaded girl came up behind Charlie and put a hand around his arm "It's time to go now Charlie. Come and have a drink with me. I'm sure there's a café close by" she told him quietly, yet sounding firm all the same.

For a moment it looked as though the Captain would lash out, but instead he gave us a dark look and stormed away with the other girl. Although unaware of her name, I was grateful for her interference as it had most probably stopped a brawl which may have ended with a trip in an ambulance to the hospital.

*

Adam's POV

Linda was still holding onto my shirt as I watched my former Best Friend walk away. I could hear her sobbing and instinctively embraced her. Although initially hesitant, she soon buried herself in my chest as she cried.

"I'm sorry, Linda" I whispered into her hair. She looked up at me.

"Sorry? I just made your Best Friend turn against you."

I sighed. The fact was not lost on me, but she was more important. "Linda, maybe later - when he's cooled down - I'll try to talk to him again. But there's no use now. I think it will be better if I take you back to your room now. I doubt we'll find the dance very enjoyable now".

She nodded. "Ok, but I need to tell Sophie to get a lift back with Joel first. She thinks Charlie is going to be taking us back".

"Alright then" I said, drying her tears with the back of my hand "Ready to go in?"

She put on a brave smile. "Sure".

*

Back inside, the lights had dimmed and the music was playing slowly. Couples were dancing together everywhere and the teachers had appeared to have vanished from sight, preferring to stay near the refreshment table talking to each other.

Linda and I weaved our way through the crowds until we spotted Sophie dancing with Joel. Linda was not keen on interrupting them so we told Russ (who was near by) to tell her to get Joel to take her back.

"Hey, what's up man? Isn't Charlie taking them home?" he asked confused.

"He was but something else came up. Just tell her ok?" I told him.

"Yeah, alright. I'll see you when I see you then Cake-Eater."

As Linda and I exited, we saw My Byron leaning back against the wall smoking a cigarette. He looked at us and said "Oh, so that's what Mr. Conway was raving on about." He gave an amused little laugh "Have a good night". We nodded at him and continued to make our way to my car.

How the hell he could find the situation funny was beyond me, but then, Mr Byron seemed to take great pleasure in observing the world and all the people in it. Having been a teacher for such a long time he had probably seen it all. School students would have been like guinea pigs to him.

*

Linda's POV

When Adam and I arrived at my room it was 11:00. It felt odd to see the clothes scattered about the floor, the makeup left out on our dressing tables. That some hours ago we were excitedly preparing for the long-awaited dance and now I had returned with the boy of my dreams, sobbing my heart out.

Adam looked around the room, as if trying to figure out whether he should stay with me, or leave me alone. I decided for him, dragging him to my bed. "Stay for a while. I need some company."

We settled down, Adam sitting against the head of the bed with me curled up in his arms. I wasn't sure how long we remained like that, but it was for some time. I cried, thinking how utterly stupid I was to tear apart Charlie and Adam, to cause tension between the team and ill feeling towards myself and quite possibly Sophie as well. If I'd just ignored it all, waited for the feeling to pass, then things could have continued the same as always.

Perhaps an hour later, Sophie and Joel appeared in the room. Sophie rushed over, asking what was wrong, and what she could do. They were all talking, but I couldn't hear - it was as though I was at the far end of a tunnel just watching it all.

I don't know much about what happened, but I do remember feeling inexplicably numb when I lost the warmth of Adam's body as he disappeared, presumably with Joel. My friend talked to me, but I didn't comprehend what she was saying. I remember being offered tissues, and finally some pills, and then the darkness set in.

*

Adam's POV

Joel and I had decided to leave Sophie in control of the situation and walked down the hall in an uncomfortable silence.

"So…" he said. "Charlie was your Best Mate right?"

I nodded. Joel struggled for something to say.

"Well, life's a bitch and then you die, right?" he said, trying to be comforting. Too bad it didn't work.

"So, where you staying tonight?" he asked.

"I think I'll drive home, spend the weekend there. I'm sure my parents will be glad to see me."

"You don't seem very convinced about that. What's wrong with your folks? Don't like them much?" he inquired.

"Well…I suppose it depends. They always expect so much of me. I've got two older brothers, and they don't ever seem to be hassled as much as me. Then again, they both moved out a while ago…" I trailed off. I shook my head. "Well, I'll see you around then – better get going so I don't get home too late."

"Ok then, don't be too hard on yourself either. Shit happens, you know"

*

Arriving home at 1in the morning is something which I had never planned on doing before. However, getting into yet _another _fight with Charlie wasn't something I'd been planning on either. So, when my disgruntled father answered the door in his checked dressing gown, I had nothing else to say except "I'm back from the dance. I'm going to bed now".

After locking the door I collapsed on my bed still fully dressed and stared at the ceiling for the remainder of the night. Why did I have to fall for Linda? And why on earth couldn't Charlie just let it go?

With these things still floating around in my head, I drifted off to sleep as the first rays of the early morning sun peeked in through my blinds. For the time being, there was nothing.


	12. I Know, It's Stupid

_Yes, I'm alive and well. As I type this I am at our farm in NSW where there is no internet, no desktop computer and no wireless for my laptop. So, I have to content myself with typing up the next couple of chapters and waiting until my return to post them. When you read this, it will be quite obvious that I have returned._

Linda's POV

When I opened my eyes on Saturday morning, I discovered that Sophie had shared my bed with me. Her silky black hair had fallen over my face, and her arm was draped over my waist in an embrace.

I noted the used tissues which were scattered around the bin near the floor of my bed, and the small bottle of sleeping pills on the bedside table. I heard Sophie murmur a couple of undistinguishable syllables in her sleep before I slipped off the bed and headed into the bathroom.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I took a moment to remember why my hair was matted over my face, why my eye-makeup had been smudged. And then a burning tear began its path down my cheek, eventually dropping onto the fabric of my dress.

I remembered.

Leaning forwards over the sink I began to sob hot, silent tears. How dare Charlie do this to me, how dare he try to dictate who I could and could not be with! Especially when he appeared to be moving on – did he expect me to put up with double-standards?

And Adam…Adam had kissed me, he had wanted me! Why did Charlie have to come at that moment? If he hadn't entered the garden that night, then we could have told him today. His redheaded friend could have even hooked up with him by then and he may not have even gotten abusive. A bit taken aback ofcourse, but surely we could have avoided the fight from the night before. Damn him!

Frustration caused me to swipe at the nearest object, and henceforth the toothbrush holder fell from the bench, crumbling as it hit the floor. The noise awoke my sleeping companion who hurried to the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking at the shattered ceramic remains.

"Damn Charlie! Why does he always make things so difficult? He was absolutely fine with it when we broke up – why is me getting a new boyfriend so hard for him to take?"

Sophie sighed. "I know, he's being really stupid about this all, but the majority of people feel a bit uncomfortable when their ex begins a new relationship. I suppose the fact that it's with his Best Friend…or at least former Best Friend, makes it harder on him. Maybe he thinks that Adam is trying to be with you so as to prove that he can make relationships work and he can't."

"What? Sophie, that's so dumb" I told her.

"Linda, we're talking about guys remember?"

"Yes but – does he actually think that _Adam _would do something like that? He's not like that; he's always been so loyal to Charlie."

"I know, I know. He's not thinking straight. Give him some time. Maybe later you can go talk to him. In the meantime, I think you should get yourself cleaned up. You look a mess."

*

Adam's POV

A loud thumping noise caused me to wake up at around midday. I opened the door to find my father standing outside in his golfing clothes, apparently irritated by the fact that I still hadn't explained my presence.

"Well" he said "Why aren't you at school?"

"I felt like getting a goodnight's sleep" I lied. There was no way I was telling him what had happened at the dance.

"That would explain why you are still in your clothes from last night" he said distrustfully.

"I was very tired. I think I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow"

"Yet you still had enough energy to lock your door" he stated.

"Just a habit I suppose" I told him.

My father looked unsure as to whether or not I was being truthful. However, I was saved from any further questioning when my mother called from downstairs, telling him that they had to leave for the golf course before they were late.

This left me free to skulk around the house, eating whatever we had stored in our fridge whilst watching the sport channel, not really paying attention to how any of the games were going.

Charlie was pissed at me. And I was really unsure whether we could ever be friends again. Was it possible?

And did he really think that I had any other design besides that of falling for Linda? Did he think I was trying to…spite him? I didn't understand what was so wrong about me loving her, besides the fact that it went against the socially accepted norm. Was that all?

Filled with irritation I kicked the coffee table in front of me before pondering whether or not to call Linda. No. No it was too soon. Maybe the next day.

*

Linda's POV

My weekend was spent almost entirely in my room with Sophie. For a while my friend brought my meals to me, but on the Sunday night I decided that it was time to venture out and eat in the cafeteria with everybody else.

I know that Sophie had spoken to Connie and Julie about what had happened, and Charlie had talked to a couple of the guys, and therefore all the team had found out about it.

I made my way to the table and sat down next to Connie, and proceeded to eat my meal focusing solely on eating, and not the curious looking faces of my friends which had turned in my direction.

"So" Connie said, "Have you finished your Legal Studies homework? I still have Part C to go". I knew that she was trying to make it seem as though nothing had happened, and I was grateful to hear about something completely unrelated to boys or dances.

"Almost, I just have to finish Part D. Would you like some help?"

Connie nodded "Yeah that would be great. Wanna make a start now?" she asked, looking at my fork which had long since started playing with my food instead of bringing it to my mouth.

"Sure" I told her. "Let's go".

*

Sometime later both Connie and I had finished our homework and we were complaining about teachers when I decided that I'd better just be open with her and ask how much she knew.

"Well, Sophie said that you and Adam came across each other in the garden at the function centre and that you were kissing when Charlie came out to find you. Is that true?" she asked.

I nodded. "It is."

"If you...if you don't mind me asking...how long have you liked Adam for? When we were told, it was just so out of the blue. We really didn't expect it."She said hesitantly.

"That's the problem. I didn't tell anyone that I liked him, and I didn't really give him any hints. He would have done the same, I suppose. If we had just been more open then I'm sure we wouldn't have gotten ourselves into such a mess. And as for how long I've liked him...I dunno, I always thought that he was attractive, and he was a good friend...a little while after I broke up with Charlie, maybe."

"Oh my God! That long? I guess that you both couldn't hide it any longer."

"I guess not. When did you find out? What's Charlie been saying?" I had to know. He was even sitting at the table at the cafeteria with us and he hadn't even said a word.

"Well, according to Guy, he went to a cafe with Audrey Davis. She's actually really nice you know, she's in my General English class. She's the best artist at Eden Hall. I think that the reason why not many people know her is because she spends almost all her time in the art room. And she doesn't board. Anyway, she listened to him go on about how he never did anything good enough, that Adam was always better. He was worried whether or not you only went out with him so you could get closer to Banks"

"What!"

"I know, it's stupid, Audrey told him that too. Well, he drove her back and Charlie got to his room at like 1am. The next morning Guy and Luis went to talk to him about the dance and yeah, they found out. Julie and I were getting ready to go down to breakfast when Sophie told us about it and said that we were to keep it quiet. By the time we got to breakfast Russ, Goldberg, Kenny and Dwayne had been told by the two other boys. Honestly, they couldn't believe that Adam had been crushing on you for so long and that they hadn't figured it out."

"What about the other guys, do they know?" I asked, wishing that they didn't.

"Yeah. Both Fulton and Portman were with girls on Friday night and therefore we didn't get to tell them until lunch. Portman was with one of those brain-dead sophomore cheerleaders and Fulton was with Yvonne. She sits with us now, she's awesome." She added. "Anyway, those guys found out at lunch. Averman didn't even find out til this morning 'cause he went home after the dance. Honestly, he was so shocked that he didn't speak for like 10 minutes. Then he was at our throats, demanding why he hadn't been told earlier." She laughed but then looked at me and stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make light of the situation" she apologized.

"It's ok. I'm just glad you guys don't all hate me." I told her.

"Hate you? What the – Linda, we all know that Charlie can get a bit melodramatic at times. We still love him to bits but we acknowledge that he has really messed things up. We don't blame you for falling for Adam –he's such a great guy. We aren't taking sides on this. You guys have to work it out. But trust me. Charlie won't stay angry forever."

She gave me a huge hug as I cried into her shoulder. A while later Julie returned from the library and I decided to leave them and return to my own room. Maybe I could talk to Charlie the next day. Maybe he would listen.


	13. Recent Events

Adam's POV

I never did ring Linda. Each time I went to the phone I stopped and thought that perhaps it wasn't such as good idea. So I put it back on the receiver and returned to the couch where a hockey game and a bag of potato chips were waiting for me.

My parents didn't bother asking what was wrong. I guess they figured that I felt like being lazy that weekend and would make up for it by studying and practicing extra hard during the next one. Still, the fact that they, most especially my father, were being so accepting made me feel strangely uncomfortable. But then, I wasn't going to start complaining.

On Sunday night while the majority of the student population was in the cafeteria, I arrived back in my room and, to my great surprise, saw that not one of my things had been stolen, smashed or defaced. I dumped my bag onto my bed and grabbed my skates, gloves and hockey stick and then made my way to the rink.

I decided to skate laps at first - so many that it took me about an hour. I moved on to practicing my technique, and scoring against the invisible goalie which I imagined to have as much skill as Julie, and as much mouth as Goldberg.

It was while I'd scored again, for the countless time, when Coach Orion motioned to me from the side. I went up to him.

"Needed to think about something Banks?" He knew that this was how I thought best.

"Yes, Coach" I answered.

"Big enough to disrupt practice tomorrow afternoon?"

"Not if I can help it. Don't worry Coach, I'll try my best."

He nodded. "Anyway, time to get off the ice and into bed. You got that?"

"Alright. See you tomorrow" I told him. He turned and strolled off to his office whilst I changed out of my skates.

*

When I returned to my room I saw that Charlie was there. He was sitting on his bed with his Chemistry books all around him. He lifted his head as I shut the door, took me in, and then continued to write in his exercise book.

Putting my hockey gear in my cupboard I said: "Whatever you feel towards me can remain off the ice. I want our games and practices to continue as they were. You understand?"

He nodded and I headed to the shower.

*

I won't lie. That was one of the most uncomfortable nights of my life. Each of us lay in our beds not sure about what the other felt, whether or not one would kill the other in their sleep. But as it turned out, the both of us lived to wake up to the sound of Charlie's alarm at 7:00 the next morning.

Being more of a morning person than my roommate, I'd exited the room and headed to breakfast some time before he had. As I sat down at our usual table where Julie, Kenny and Averman were already eating, all faces turned towards me.

"I'm guessing that you have heard all about it by now" I told them. They nodded.

"Then there's no point telling you about it again. Kenny, could you pass the butter down here please?" I asked.

Kenny did as he was told and we stayed silent for a while. It drove me crazy. "Averman, shouldn't you be cracking a joke right now? Things are going to be uncomfortable enough without you all acting out of character, you know".

They nodded and Averman quickly began joking around. I wished I hadn't encouraged him but I put up with it, if only to try make the others act normally.

One by one the other members of the team joined the table, Yvonne also taking a seat. Just after Charlie had sat down far away from me, I spotted Linda and Sophie walk in and join the line for toast.

She looked tired and a bit down, but she was talking to Sophie quite animatedly. I was glad that she was feeling better than she was on Friday night. Luis' elbow dug into my side and I looked away.

"So Banksie, what do you think?" asked Guy.

"Uh, sorry, what were we talking about?"

"Whether Eden Hall should have a girl's hockey team. They've got girl's teams for a lot of the other sports."

"Oh, well yeah, but I think it'll come down to whether or not there's enough girls willing to join the team. I don't think it'll happen anytime soon though"

"Good. I'm all for girls being able to play but it would so suck if Connie and I had to leave you after being part of the Ducks for so long." Our female goalie said.

Linda and Sophie had reached the table and sat down next to Dwayne. "Good morning guys!" chirped Sophie. "Ready for the almost certain pop quiz in Earth Science Dwayne?" she asked.

"I dunno" he shrugged.

The upbeat girl began a new conversation with Yvonne and the cowboy decided to turn to Linda, telling her about something he did when he was a kid. No doubt it was his way of trying to keep her mind off recent events but Linda looked as though he'd lost her almost as soon as he had begun.

She mostly looked down at her plate while she listened to him, once in a while taking a bite from her toast. Occasionally she glanced at me, as if trying to garner my feelings. I gave her a small smile and I received one in return. I wished that I could see her happy again.

I turned my head to reach for the juice jug and caught sight of Charlie looking at us, his face motionless. I really didn't understand him at all. All the violence had dissipated. He was silent, almost expressionless. I think that this was the reason why everyone found it hard to continue as before. He was the heart of the team, always involved. Now he just looked on.

*

My day at school was particularly slow. Classes dragged by, lectures were long, pop quizzes were plentiful. It seemed as though the powers that be were trying their hardest to make my day as painful as possible. They succeeded.

In Biology I had to continue working with Charlie to examine the maggots for a second time to compare observations. We worked quickly and silently, often not putting more than two words together. Our longest conversation went like this:

"I'll get the maggots, you fix the microscope" Charlie said.

"Ok then." I replied.

And that was it.

Whilst Charlie was peering through the microscope, Nadia Howe came up to me.

"Hi Adam!" she giggled.

"Hi"

"I just wanted to thank you for being so understanding. I really did have a good time with you. Billy says thanks too. He's going to try to make the other footballers be nicer to that Avomen kid now" she said.

"Uh, Averman, you mean?"

"Yeah, that's the one. So, what did you do after I left? I don't remember seeing you inside."

"Oh, I didn't do much. I went home to Edina not long afterwards." I told her.

"Ok then. I suppose the dances were getting a bit slow by then. You should have asked one of my friends to dance with you. Some of them kinda like you, you know. They'd love to go to the movies with you. Oh wait, you said that you were into someone else! It's not them is it?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not"

"Did anything happen between you and this girl?"

"Kind of. It's a bit difficult to explain."

"Well, if it doesn't work out, you know where to find my girls. See you around Adam!" she giggled, and off she went.

By this time, Charlie had long since finished his observations and was listening to us. He gave me a confused look and went to pack our things away.

*

In Math we suffered an extremely long pop quiz covering everything we'd learnt thus far and in English, although seated in between Linda and Julie, I had no chance to talk as Mr Byron decided to follow suit and give us a pop quiz about _Chocolat. _The rest of the lesson was spent marking our neighbour's paper and dissecting their answers.

During lunch Julie and I went to the library to finish our Modern History homework and during the lesson itself we were given a long lecture about the use of propaganda after the Russian Revolution of 1917. We had a class discussion about the most effective examples and as there was noise in every direction, I took the opportunity to talk to Linda for the first time that day.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I've been better, but I'm alright in comparison to how I was. You?"

"Same as you. Is it just me, or is this day going so slow it could very well be going backwards?"

Linda laughed. "No, it's not just you. I want to watch B Grade TV and eat ice cream. What do you want to do?"

"Go to hockey practice." I answered.

"Really?" she asked "Even with Charlie there?"

"Yes. I told him last night that this, whatever exactly _this _is, will not change how we play on the ice."

"And he's ok with that?"

"Well, he nodded, so I take it he understood. He's been talking less than me" I observed.

"Yes I know. So you haven't fought with him? Is he still angry?"

"No, we haven't fought with each other, and truthfully, I gather he's angry but I don't know what exactly about. And I doubt that he'll be violent again. He's probably realised that it won't achieve anything - except making this even more awkward than it already is." I told her.

"This afternoon I'm going to talk to him. I need to sort things out." She said.

"Are you sure? Maybe he needs more time"

"No, Connie says he's vented his feelings, however incomprehensible, to Guy and Luis during the weekend, and therefore must be trying to think things over now. I need to find out what he's thinking."

"It will be better to go without me, then. You'll have more chance of getting some sort of rational answer if you do"

"Mr Banks, would you mind sharing with the class?" asked Mr Howard, his voice conveying his curiosity.

"Oh, I was just saying...that Source 3 would be more effective. As it is on the side of the train carriage it would have a larger audience due to the distance it travelled. It would also come across better to peasants as they were illiterate." I answered impromptu.

"Very well done, Mr Banks."

It was not long afterwards when we were given another pop quiz, this time on the Red and White Armies.

Needless to say, I was glad when class was over and I could disappear down to the rink.


	14. On The Ice

Adam's POV

I'd already finished dressing by the time anyone else had arrived at the locker room. Fulton and Portman were the first to come, and they didn't waste time in asking if I'd managed to set things straight. I replied in the negative and said that Charlie would have to talk to me when he was ready. I also informed them that I had no desire to slam him into any walls unless he started to do so to me.

They understood and remained quiet, although this did not last for long as my rowdy teammates began to enter noisily into the room. Charlie tagged along at the back with Guy who was talking to him about the bookshelf that he was making in wood tech. Whether or not the Captain was listening to what was being said is another matter.

"Come on, let's get on the ice" said Portman, and the three of us made our way out.

*

"Goldberg! Hurray up and gather around me with the others." Yelled Coach Orion. "I've picked some random teams and you're going to play some hockey for the rest of this practice, okay?" The team cheered at the prospect of no more laps.

"Red is Goldberg, Banks, Luis, Charlie, Russ, Portman and they're playing against Blue which is Julie, Connie, Guy, Dwayne, Kenny, Fulton. Once Averman finishes getting dressed he can be your sub" he said, referring to the resident joker who had missed the start of the practice due to an optometrist appointment.

I skated up to the centre and hit the puck away from Guy. I passed to Luis who shot by and attempted to score against Julie the Cat but was blocked. Fulton gained possession but was thwarted by his fellow Bash Brother who stole the puck and hit it to Russ. Russ passed it to Charlie and off he went. However, we was blocked by Fulton and Dwayne and looked around for someone to pass to.

Me. I was in the clear. For a moment I swore that he was going to try to make it himself, but he remembered our agreement. What happens off the ice _stays_ off the ice. Charlie passed it. I dodged two opposing players before sneaking the puck past Julie.

"Good goal Cake-Eater" yelled Russ. The other Red team members expressed their agreement. Charlie nodded. He may not have liked me very much at that moment, but he loved hockey as much as I did, and our fight was not going to ruin our enjoyment or success at the game. I was grateful.

The game ended 2 – 1 in favour of the Red team and all of the Ducks made their way to the showers. All but me.

"Banks! Can you stay here for a moment?" called Coach Orion. I nodded and climbed over the barrier so that I could sit down next to him.

"Yes Coach?"

"I overheard Connie and Guy talking about some sort of rift between you and Charlie. Is this true?"He asked.

"Yeah, it is" I answered.

"How long has it been going on? What happened?"

"Since Friday night, at the dance. We had a fight." I told him.

"A physical fight?"he asked, eyebrows raised.

"A couple of punches and shoves. Mainly words."

"But what could you and Charlie possibly have a fight about?"

"A girl"

Orion sighed. "You like the same girl...figures...couldn't possibly have a harmonious team" he grumbled

"Oh no! I like her, he doesn't. Or at least, not in _that _way"

Coach looked confused. "Let me get this straight. You and Charlie had a fight because you love this girl and he doesn't...does this make sense to you, because I'm lost".

"It's Linda" I told him. Almost instantly he understood the dilemma.

"Charlie's ex-girlfriend...and are you willing to give up your friendship for a girl who may not even like you in return?" he reasoned.

"She does like me. We told each other at the dance. We were outside in the garden kissing when Charlie found us. That's when the fight started"

"Oh..." Coach Orion seemed unsure of what to say. "And Charlie was fine when he broke up with her...maybe he is scared of being left alone."

"Perhaps Coach, but he practically has a new girlfriend anyway. Audrey Davis." I told him. He frowned. "There's a lot that you don't know about us Coach".

"I see. Well, I don't know how to help you. But you must talk to him. I'm glad that you didn't let this come into your game."

"Yeah, we made an agreement last night."

"At least he's being sensible about that." He sighed "Well, go hit the showers now Adam, I've got to talk to Coach Wilson about a few things".

With the talk over, I headed in the direction of the locker room. In the corner of my eye I saw Linda hover in the background, ready to talk to Charlie just as she told me she would. Not long after entering the locker room he and Fulton left. I knew that it was only a matter of time before Linda had caught up with him, and I prayed to God that he would listen.


	15. Heart Of The Team

_Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. If my computer wasn't being so disagreeable at the moment (combined with the fact that I'm writing an Economics Report) I'd have finished posting the story by now. - Lady Confidential_

Linda's POV

There he was. Charlie was walking along with Fulton, talking about some hockey game they'd both watched on the sports channel when I stood up and came into their view. Both of the boys stopped and looked at me.

"Hey Linda, what's up?" Fulton greeted me.

I took a deep breath. "I was wondering if I could talk to Charlie" I told him. I turned my head towards my ex-boyfriend. "Can I?"

He considered it for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I don't mind."

"Ok then, I'll see you later. Bye guys" said the Bash Brother. He then walked off and left the two of us standing by ourselves, not sure where to go.

"We'll go sit outside then" said Charlie, and I followed him out the exit, and to a bench near a pile of leaves. We sat down.

"So, what did you want to say?" asked the Captain.

"I...I want to know how you feel" I said.

"How I feel? About what exactly?" he asked me, an eyebrow raised.

"About this whole situation!" I said in frustration. "I want to know why, _why on earth_, you hate me so much now. I haven't changed, Charlie, I'm still the same person"

"Haven't changed? You're going out with my Best...with Banks now. Ofcourse you have!"

"Charlie. I've been interested in Adam for months now! And you liked me then. It's just that now it's in the open. And right now, I don't think I _am _going out with Adam. Since he left me on Friday night I've only spoke to him once, and that was in Modern." I said, all of a sudden feeling unsure. Adam hadn't even hugged me, or said anything in relation to his feelings for me since Friday. Had he changed his mind?

"What? But weren't you talking on the phone with him all weekend? What else were you doing in your room?" he asked in confusion.

"What else? Try _crying, _Charlie. Do you realise how upset I've been? Or have you been so busy loathing everyone to realise that you're not the only who feels pretty shitty at the moment?" I asked angrily.

Charlie appeared taken aback. "Linda, I never wanted to hurt you. I'm not angry at you. I just can't understand you. Why Adam? Of all the damn people in this school, why him? Isn't he a jock, just like me? Doesn't he like similar food, and music...doesn't he breathe hockey? Why do you think that a relationship with him will work? Or is it just because he's got money? I don't get it."

"Adam is similar to you. And as you're my friend, I think it's safe to say that I can get along with your 'type'. But Adam is quiet, devoted...he's interested in a lot of things that I am. I don't know. Surely you didn't expect to go out with a person like me? Someone who petitioned and kept their room tidy, always handed in their homework on time. Well, sometimes you just fall for people. I fell for him, Charlie, and he fell for me, and you can't change that."

"Shouldn't he have warned me then?" he asked.

"Yes. He should have. But I suppose he would have been scared of your reaction, scared of betraying you. He didn't want to upset you, that's why he didn't tell you. And he didn't act on his attraction for some time, you know."

"I would have appreciated it more had he told me right away. I don't think I would have minded so much if he had. I'm an honest person, Linda, and I like my friends to be. How can I trust them otherwise?" he asked me dejectedly.

I felt bad, looking at his slumped shoulders, his hair falling over his eyes. "He made a mistake. And he made it thinking that it was for the best. You can't hold it against him forever. He doesn't have any hard feelings towards the team concerning his time in Varsity when you all first came here. You all treated him pretty badly, Charlie." I told him.

"Yeah, you had to bring that up. It has nothing to do with this."

"Yes, it does. You feel like one, maybe two, of your friends have turned against you. He felt like _all_ of his friends had turned against him. Come on, Charlie; is it actually that bad, the two of us being together? We are both good people, and we both love you."

"Yeah, I'm sure he really loves me, Linda" he scoffed.

"He misses you, and I know that you miss him because you're not the same. And the whole hockey team is affected. You are the heart of the team Charlie. Being the tag-a-long doesn't suit you."

He turned his head towards me and gave me a small smile. "I know".

I smiled in return and gave him a big hug.

"But Linda" he warned. "Don't expect it all to return to exactly how it was. Maybe in time it will be very close to it, but I don't know".

"Charlie! You said that things would never be the same after we broke up, and we all got along great together."

"Yeah, but it _was_ different. 'Never be the same' doesn't necessarily mean that it's going to be shitty. I'll give it a try."

"Thank you so much" I said giving him another hug. I smiled into his shoulder. He still had a difficult talk with Adam ahead of him, but I knew that, given some time, things could just work out. I hoped so.


	16. A Lot To Smile About

Adam's POV

I'd just finished my Economics Report when Charlie entered our room later that afternoon. He went and sat down on his bed and faced me, his expression one of uncertainty.

"Adam" he said finally. "I was just talking to Linda. I...I didn't want to hurt her, you know. And I'm sorry I did. I understand that I over-reacted – I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

I nodded, not quite believing what I was hearing.

"I think that you and Linda could work out. I still don't really understand why she chose _you_, of all people, but I guess I can't change that. You're both good people, and it would be wrong of me to try and interfere. I suppose that I was a bit jealous." Charlie explained.

"Just a bit" I said.

"Adam, don't make this difficult for me. I saw Linda with you, and I was jealous because I thought that you'd both forget about me. And you didn't tell me! Do you know how much easier this would have been had you just told me that you liked her?"

Guilt flared from within me, I knew that he was right – I should have told him.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, that was wrong of _me_. You're right, I should have told you. I was just so worried that you'd hate me if I told you, that I forgot how much worse it would be if something happened between Linda and me in the future."

"You were my Best Friend, Adam; do you think I'd have gotten rid of you for telling me that?"

I shrugged and he continued.

"I miss you Banks, and it's only three days after the dance. Do you really think I could go without talking to you for the rest of the week?"

I laughed and Charlie looked visibly relieved.

*

The rest of the week passed much as any other had done before. Charlie and I still were not as close as we had been, but in the days following our apologies, we had gradually become more comfortable with one other.

Sometimes there were awkward moments, or times when one of the other Ducks feared that we would argue but the matter was soon brushed away. We continued in this manner right up until the Friday afternoon of that week. This was when we were scheduled to play against the Thurston Troopers.

"Come on, these guys are _massive_!"Exclaimed Averman, in response to Goldberg's defiant 'We will crush them – We will quack them' spiel.

"Don't have that kind of attitude, Averman, or I'll convince Coach to bench you" chided Charlie.

"Listen up guys!" called Coach Orion, and we all hustled around to hear what he had to say.

*

As usual, I took my place in the centre, ready for the face-off. "You're going down Ducks" sneered my opponent.

"Whatever you say" I replied.

The whistle blew and to my great relief I managed to gain control of the puck before my counterpart did. I passed it to Charlie and so the game began.

After the first period we were tied 4 – 4, but Russ had found himself in the box after mouthing off at the opposing team's coach after he ordered his enforcers to slam into Connie. Besides that, we were still going well. Charlie, Averman, Fulton and I had each scored and Julie had made a spectacular diving save.

Sitting on the bench I saw Connie score again, and Guy, then in possession, found himself flying after crashing into one of the opposing enforcers. He hobbled off to the bench to be replaced by Kenny.

When I made it onto the ice again, things had become more brutal. The Troopers were using their size to the best of their advantage. Being tall, I was not as affected as some of the other members of the team, but they were quite solid, as I found out when I skated into one. He stole the puck from me but Portman soon drove him into a wall, much to the delight of the Eden Hall crowd. He then passed the puck to the newly returned Guy Germaine who quickly scored.

By the end of the second period, we trailed 8 – 6. Goldberg, who had been goalie for that period surrendered his position to Julie after she had been temporarily benched with a totally non-game related nose bleed.

Halfway through the third period, Dwayne scored a goal, and had another blocked. Julie had blocked two goals and let in one.

Luis sped along down the ice, the puck in his control. He neared the net, but instead of slowing his pace, appeared to keep the same speed. "Luis, slow down!" yelled Coach Orion. But this warning was too late, and the Cuban found himself in the net with the Trooper's Goalie...fortunately, so was the puck. 9 – 8. We were just one behind.

Charlie approached the net, only for the opposing players to discover that he didn't even have the puck. Russ came out from behind him and successfully performed his knuckle-puck. 9 - 9.

The puck fell into the opposition's hands but thankfully Portman snatched it away, passing it to Luis. The speedster was thwarted by the Trooper's enforcers, but not before he had hit it to me. Unfortunately I was immediately surrounded by their forwards. I passed it to Charlie, the only player whom was in the open before speeding along the ice, mindful that less than a minute was left on the clock.

He made it close to the net, but was blocked, too far way to try and shoot. He hit it in between the legs of an unsuspecting Trooper and I lodged it into the net with 7 seconds to spare. The crowd stood cheering as we finished the last couple seconds of play before the Ducks on the bench skated out onto the ice to celebrate with those of us who were already there.

Charlie skated up to me. "Good goal" he said, a large grin on his face as he patted my back.

"Nice pass" I responded.

"Charlie! Adam!" We turned to see that the voice belonged to Audrey Davis, and at her side were Yvonne, Sophie and Linda - all of whom had obviously pushed past the teachers so that they could get onto the edge of the ice.

"Well done guys!" they congratulated us. Sophie was about to say more when Linda wrapped her hands around my neck and started to kiss me. After that initial moment of surprise, I relaxed and wove my arms around her; for the first time in my life not really caring whether or not it was the right thing to do, and what people would say.

As we broke apart I instantaneously looked over at Charlie, already feeling anxious, but this was soon quelled when he gave me a 'don't worry, I have my own girl' look and in turn started to kiss Audrey. Sophie and Linda started laughing, looking from them, to Yvonne and Fulton who were nearby. Just to make three couples, standing kissing on the ice, Linda started kissing me again.

In this way, we spent our time until Coach Orion yelled good naturedly at us for displaying too much affection in public. We left for the locker room while the four giggling girls stared on after us.

"So Banks, good game wasn't it?" said Charlie.

"Sure was" I grinned.

Our friendship had remained intact. There was a lot to smile about.

_One more update to go :)_


	17. Epilogue

Linda's POV

Strolling into the cafeteria, new boyfriend in tow, I pointed to the menu. "Guess what's different on there?" I asked him. I saw him frown as he read the blackboard.

"I honestly don't know...they've finally removed the spam from the bacon and egg burgers?" he said, stabbing in the dark.

"Unfortunately no, but I will definitely be working on that one next. What about _this_?" I asked, pointing at one of the cheerleader's meals as she walked on by. "This tossed salad. Have you seen it around before?" I teased him.

Realisation dawned on Adam's face. "Oh, the _vegetarian _option that you were petitioning for. Well done." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

After lining up for a considerable time, Adam and I both got the new salad which Sophie and I had campaigned for and headed towards our regular table which, by that time, was already crowded with Ducks.

"Hey! You got it too. That makes all of us." stated Sophie, motioning at our trays, and then at those around the table. I nodded.

"Ofcourse we did." I told her happily. "It's nice to have something new"

Charlie spoke. "Sure, but don't make me eat this every day; I still like my meat, even if it is covered in...well, let's hope it's gravy". Audrey jabbed him on the arm with her fork.

Joel laughed "Yeah, I'm with you on that one" he said, prodding a piece of celery.

The boys on the table continued to diss the salad until Connie pointed at the emptying tables, and told them to 'shut it and finish eating' so that we wouldn't be late for the end of Term Assembly

Running down the corridors to the Assembly Hall, surrounded by the Ducks and my non-hockey playing companions, I was glad to know that I was truly accepted, truly loved. I could not believe that just some short months ago I was Wanting 99. But now... now that was over - I'd finally got him.

**The End**

_Oh my goodness! It is done! I feel a strange sense of accomplishment and yet, at the same time, a feeling of sadness. I still can't believe that I have finished this. I haven't quite tired of this particular 'world' and therefore I will start on a Companion Piece about Luis. Hey...don't tell me that you weren't even slightly interested in his relationships with Sally, Tiffany and Mindy. And who was he talking to at the dance? I myself am curious and that itself is motive enough. Anyway, a big thankyou to _galindapopular, misskikikat _and _fire dragonheart _for their reviews and support. Please remember to review – I'll gladly accept flames if it means someone acknowledging that I did indeed write a complete story and YES I have been getting a huge amount of hits (hint, hint). Lazy so-and-so's who don't bother to review...anyway, until next time, Love Always, LadyConfidential_


End file.
